


Fixing Corruption

by thedeafwriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, Implied Relationship, Kinda, Mind Palace, Prompt Fill, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeafwriter/pseuds/thedeafwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Hii! So for a headcanon idea, could it be something about John and Sherlock going to a carnival/fair for a case? Sherlock might have a difficult time being overwhelmed by all the visual distractions and John could maybe help him in some way? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Corruption

_Stain on his right hand, writer. In a slump, bored with his life and is cheating on his gir- no wi-_

_> Data corrupted<_

The lights swirled around him, contrasted sharply against the almost black sky, starless and, with a new moon, without light of its own. The sound filled his ears and bombarded his thoughts, his eyes wide as they flickered side to side.

_Need to go away. Get away._

_> Warning<_

_> Shutdown commencing<_

_No. No, no, NO. This can’t happen, no, please no. Please._

“Sherlock?” That voice cut through everything for only a second before his head rebelled against him, his lungs refusing to let in enough air - _Stupid transport, BREATHE_  - but there was not a reply in the sound of a baritone voice, but rather in the sound of short and shallow gasping. That resulted in a muttered curse and a gentle hand is placed on the crook of Sherlock’s elbow.

Again, no response.

Slowly and cautiously, the noise and lights began to move away from him -  _Did I move? How? I was in one place and now I’m i- Oh. John._  - and now he was facing a wall. Brick, red and normal. Boring.

“Sherlock, I’m going to put your hand on my chest and I want you to breathe and breathe out when I do, okay?” Low, professional but worried. Yes, this was John.

_> File Search: John<_

_> Searching: John<_

_> John: Found<_

_> John: Safe. Doctor. Adventure. Normal. Laughter. No Sugar. Stars. Bullet. Safe. Safe. Safe. Not boring. Safe<_

“I’m fine John.” How much time had passed until he could do that? How much time has he spent away from the plethora of clues that would have led to the woman who had been slighted and was killing her husbands friends for hiding the fact her husband had cheated? Too long?

_> Case Files: Woman - Has a friend in fair. Writer, mal- Case Solved<_

“I’m sure people will talk, my hand on your chest.”

“People do little else”

A chuckled was shared, a joke made from memories that would be better left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I have a headcanon that John’s place in the mind palace is a place where he goes to to be safe and calm. I think Sherlock would have at one point needed to have physical contact to make sure that John is there, as well as having Mind Palace!John  
> 


End file.
